Typically, Quick Response (QR) codes are placed onto posters or other advertising material to allow people to easily receive additional information about an event or product being advertised on the posters or other advertising material by capturing an image of the QR code with a mobile phone camera.
Although QR codes are an improvement over simply printing a phone number or a website address onto a poster or other advertising material, people often still ignore QR codes due to the complexity required in scanning a QR code. People often have to dig a mobile phone out of their pockets or purses, launch a specialized QR-scanning application, activate the camera on their mobile phone, and line up the camera with the QR code in order to scan the QR code an receive additional information associated with the QR code.